Counting Kisses
by withsomebody
Summary: Brittany finds out she's made out with every guy in school apart from one- Finn. Santana decides to set a deal with her to get Finn to make out with her before graduation. But will Finn realize? And will Brittany fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

_Right so, I have no idea why I'm posting this. I wrote this because I was bored. Anyways, here is my first fic in two years (and I will not mention my old ff account because that's beyond embarrassing.)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or Glee. They belong to Troll!Murphy- I mean, Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

It was a rainy day when it happened. Well, nearly happened.

"I love the rain." Finn Hudson smiled enthusiastically, looking up at the sky and letting raindrops fall on his face. Beside him walked Brittany Pierce, who was also smiling, just not as happy as Finn.  
>"I do too," She agreed, stepping in a puddle. It splashed up her jeans but she didn't care. "Especially with you." She added, looking at Finn. He turned his face down to her.<br>"Yeah, me too," His trademark crooked smile replaced the happy grin that was there only a few seconds ago. The notably taller boy leant down. _This was it_, Brittany thought. He was going to kiss her. The blonde stood slightly on her tiptoes even though Finn leant down, there was still a little gap between them.  
>"Wait," Brittany snapped, breaking the romantic atmosphere between them. "I can't do this. I'm sorry Finn."<br>Her lips were pursed as she looked up at Finn. His expression was almost unreadable, as if he was numb.  
>Quickly she turned on her heel and ran quickly the other way. Finn stood there, letting the rain pour on him. He didn't care; the girl he'd really liked had just rejected did his life suck so much?<p>

* * *

><p>"San, I can't sleep," Brittany whined as she lay in her pink sleeping bag on the floor. She was having a sleepover with her best friend Santana Lopez. Santana sat up glaring at the blonde. "Try counting sheep."<br>"I did." Brittany pouted. The Latina rolled her eyes. "Then count all the boys in school you've made out with."  
>"Okay! Thanks Santana!" Brittany smiled and lay back again. She closed her eyes and began counting all the guys she'd made out with.<p>

Santana felt a shove. "Oh Doctor Howell, I'm sleeping..." She murmured, holding onto her pillow. "Okay but I'm not gonna move, you just do what you want." A small smirk grew on her face.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled, jumping onto the bed.  
>"What the fuck Britts, I was having an awesome dream." Santana sat up, scowling. It was still dark. Why was Brittany awake? Why was <em>she<em> awake?  
>"You know how you told me to count how many guys I've made out with?" Santana nodded.<br>"Well I've made out with every guy in school except one." Brittany paused, clearly making her revelation sound dramatic. "Finn."  
>Santana raised her eyebrows. "Finn?" She sat up, making herself comfortable. She probably wouldn't be going back to sleep for a while tonight.<br>The blonde nodded.  
>"I have a proposition for you, Brittany." The brunette grabbed her nail file and started filing her already perfect nails.<br>"San, we're not having sex." Brittany frowned, looking straight at Santana. Santana rolled her eyes again.  
>"Not that." She snapped. "How about we make a deal? I'll buy you a duck if you make out with Finn by graduation."<p>

Brittany froze. She always wanted a pet duck. She could take it for a walk, unlike Lord Tubbington, her obese cat. "Deal."

Santana held out her pinky to make the deal official and Brittany linked hers with it.

_This should be fun_, Santana thought.

* * *

><p><em>Well.. that really sucked. Idk. Should I continue? Please review. :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_You know what's hard? Knowing that you made a big mistake in a sentence in your last chapter and you can't even edit it. That's hard! Anyways, I've gotten a lot of good feedback on Tumblr about this story so I guess I'll have to continue it. I just hope I don't make another mistake in a sentence without realizing. Oops._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or Glee. They belong to Troll!Murphy- I mean, Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

"So I have an appointment with the photographer for after school," Quinn Fabray said casually while taking books out of her locker and handing them to Finn, who's locker was conveniently beside hers. "We need to get our pictures for our prom campaign perfect."

There she went with her stupid prom queen talk again. Finn rolled his eyes. He looked at the books he was holding and considered hitting his blonde girlfriend on the head to knock her out while yelling "fuck you and fuck your prom!" but he shook his head. His mom always told him never to hit girls. Finn loved Quinn, he really did. But when she went into her psycho, prom queen rampages, he had second thoughts. And third thoughts. And fourth thoughts.

"Finn!" Quinn snapped, taking Finn out of his daydreams. "Have you been listening at all?" Oh no, scary Quinn. Finn nodded. "Uh huh." A sweet, yet very creepy smile grew on her face. "Good." She kissed him on the cheek and took her books back off him. She had free period first thing, so she walked to the library. Finn scratched his head, watching her. That was the thing about Quinn; she could be _really_ scary one minute, like serial killer-scary, then sweet the next. It confused Finn. Then again, a lot of things confused him.

* * *

><p>Math was so confusing for Brittany. When would she <em>ever <em>need math in her life? Never! She was going to open a dance school while working at a duck shelter. The only good thing about her math class was that she sat beside Finn; he always used Brittany's answers to cheat.

Their teacher, Mrs Stewart, was having another one of her nervous breakdowns, due to her failed marriage so the class was unsupervised. Now was a perfect opportunity. "Finn!" Brittany whispered, poking Finn. He lifted his head up, looking at her. He looked kind of annoyed, but that expression quickly died down

"What?" He raised an eyebrow, looking confused. Brittany almost never talked to Finn now even though they were joined at the hip in kindergarten. Was she making a mistake?

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me after school today." She smiled, playing with her pen that had fluff at the top of it. She hoped he would say yes. Brittany desperately wanted that duck. Finn pressed his lips together. "I can't, prom poster photoshoot is today."

She looked down. She had completely forgotten that he was dating Quinn _again._ They were on and off all the time and she couldn't keep track anymore. "Oh, right. Sorry." Brittany turned the page in her notebook as soon as she figured he'd stopped paying attention to her. She started writing on the page.

_HOW TO GET FINN HUDSON TO MAKE OUT WITH ME SO I CAN GET A DUCK FROM SANTANA_

_by Brittany S. Pierce (not Spears)_

_1. Don't ask him to go to the park with me when he's getting pictures taken with his scary girlfriend_

_2. _

Brittany bit her lip, trying to think of another idea on how to get Finn to make out with her. Wow, this was hard. When was lunch?

* * *

><p>The flash was so bright. It practically blinded Finn. Quinn didn't seem bothered though.<p>

"Okay, give me a sultry pose!" The photographer yelled at them while standing on a log. They were in the middle of a field, for some reason. Quinn told him earlier that it would appeal to more people because there was a scene like it in Twilight. They were both now laying in the grass, decked out in prom clothes. Quinn was now making a sexy, "bring me to bed now" face which Finn thought was pretty hot.

"Now give me a pose as if to say you'll have sex in front of the students if you win!" This was complete bullshit. He'd probably have more fun with Brittany at the park. Speaking of which, what was_ that_ all about? Brittany and Finn barely spoke at all ever since glee club had been disbanded.

After another half hour of getting their photos taken, the photographer finally left. Quinn walked up to Finn, fixing her hair. "I heard Brittany asked you out today." How did she know about that? "Santana told me."

Finn smirked. "So you two are friends again?" As soon as he asked that question, Quinn's cheeks went red, as if she was embarrassed. "Kinda." She muttered.

Before he could continue the small talk with Quinn, there was a beep. It was Quinn's mom in her car, coming to pick her up. _Thank god_, he thought, rolling his eyes up to the sky.

"I'll call you." Quinn yelled, getting in the car. He waved at her as the car reversed out and sat on the log. Finn checked his watch. It would be another half hour before his stepdad Burt would pick him up. It really sucked not being allowed to drive anymore. Ever since the incident where he nearly knocked his step-brother Kurt over Finn wasn't allowed to drive until he was eighteen.

While Finn was waiting, he started thinking about Brittany again. _Why_ did she ask him to go to the park with her? He always thought she had this.. thing with Santana. Which would be totally hot because Santana was totally a lesbian.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah... another suckish chapter. Anyways, hope you guys review! I noticed like 2 days after I put this fic up that I had anon reviews turned off. Oops! <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_I really need to get more people to review this. idk._

* * *

><p>Quinn walked down the hallway holding her books. It was the end of school for the day and she had to put stuff in her locker. Finn was nowhere to be found. If this was her a year ago, she would be on her way to Cheerios practice, but she quit because Coach Sylvester was horrible to her.<p>

"Hey Quinnie," she heard a familiar voice behind her. The blonde turned around and saw Santana with her arms crossed, smirking. She started blushing, remembering what happened between them a week ago.

"What do you want, Santana? Trying to steal me from Finn again?" She said sharply, clutching her books. Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fuck no, Fabray. I was never trying to steal you away from Finn. I was _bored._" Santana snapped, glaring at Quinn.

Quinn's mouth opened slightly and she narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her. Thankfully there was no one else in the hallway so they wouldn't get in trouble. "Then what do you want?" In answer Santana just shrugged. "Wanted to annoy you."

The Latina walked away and Quinn just stared at her. What was _that_ all about? Santana Lopez really knew how to make Quinn feel puzzled.

* * *

><p>"So have you fucked Q yet?" Noah Puckerman, but mostly known as Puck, leaned against the railing shoved his hands in his pocket. Finn looked down, sighing. "No." He hated when Puck questioned him about sex. It made him feel like he was a little boy when really, he was a man! Well, okay, he'd be 18 in a month but still. He was still a man who wasn't getting any.<p>

"Jesus Christ, she really is a prude." Puck punched Finn lightly in the arm. Sure, Quinn wasn't a virgin and neither was Finn, but Quinn refused to have sex after the whole baby-gate situation. Finn chuckled at Puck's revelation. "Yeah, I know. She's letting me touch her boobs now though."

Puck held his fist out to bump it with Finn's. This was clearly an achievement; at least in terms of dating Quinn. Even though Puck was the guy who took Quinn's virginity (and helped her cheat on Finn), him and Finn were tight again. Like the past two years hadn't happened. Finn saw a flash of blonde walking by. It was Brittany. He really wanted to know why she had asked him to the park the week before. "I'll catch you later bro." He waved to Puck and started walked quickly to Brittany.

"Hey, Brittany! Wait up." He yelled once they were both outside the school grounds. The blonde turned around with a surprised yet happy look on her face. She skipped over to him. "Hi Finn." There was a big grin on Brittany's face. Oh, _wow._ He'd never seen her so happy.. or pretty. _No, stop it Finn, you have a hot psycho girlfriend_, he thought, pressed his lips together.

"I was wondering if.. uh, you wanted to go to the park. Like what you offered last week." He shrugged, looking at the slightly shorter girl. That was one thing Finn liked about Brittany. She was the tallest girl he knew. He imagined it wouldn't be as hard to kiss her because he wouldn't have to bend down. Oh crap, now he was thinking about kissing her? STOP IT.

Brittany nodded. "Okay, totally. I was heading there anyways." She started walking again then she stopped. "Aren't you coming?" Finn nodded and started walking beside her.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking and talking about ducks, they finally arrived at the park. Brittany immediately ran towards the pond which was close to the entrance. There were ducks in it and she smiled widely. She pulled out the piece of bread she had in her bag and felt Finn standing beside her. She wouldn't try to make out with him today but him asking to come with her was definitely progress.<p>

Brittany broke the bread in half and handed a piece to Finn. "We're gonna feed the duckies!" She giggled, broke a small piece off and threw it into the pond. A brown duck swam towards it and ate it. Finn copied her and threw a piece into the pond too. Another brown duck with a green head swam towards it and ate it. Brittany smiled.

"Those two ducks are probably married." She nodded and looked at Finn. He looked puzzled. "How do you know?" He looked at her. Wow, he looked kind of cute. How did she not notice this before? "The green headed one keeps going back to the brown one." She looked back at the pond. Brittany was right; the two ducks were swimming around each other as if they were the only two ducks in the pond.

Finn threw another piece of bread into the pond and Brittany did the same. Some of the ducks started fighting each other for the bread. Finn laughed at them and Brittany couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

><p>After a while, they ran out of bread. Finn sat on the bench and Brittany followed him.<p>

"So... how's your relationship with Quinn going?" Brittany rested her hands on the bench and looked down. Maybe if things weren't going great with Finn and Quinn then she'd have a better chance at making out with him.

"It's okay." Finn answered quickly. There was a little silence between them and it was bothering her. "What about you and Santana?" he asked after a while. She looked at him, emotionless. "What?" Finn looked at her and smiled a little. "Aren't you two dating?" He playfully nudged her with his elbow.

"We had a thing once but now we're just friends." Wait, why was she telling him this? Brittany never told anyone about what happened last year with her and Santana.

Finn nodded in approval. "Cool. Quinn's cool and everything but she's pretty crazy." He rolled his eyes playfully and smiled, looking at Brittany. She really liked this playful like a puppy side of Finn. It was different to his usual trying-to-be-cool self that stopped them from being friends again. Maybe that could be changed.

"I really liked hanging out with you today Brittany." Finn stood up. Brittany stood up too. "I did too. We should do it again sometime." Finn held out his hand and Brittany shook it awkwardly. What, no hug or anything? He started walking out of the park. "See ya Britts."

Brittany stood, watching him leave. She was determined to get him to make out with her. And now she was a step closer to.

* * *

><p><em>Well this chapter was terrible because my mind was blank, yay. :) Anyways review! Kbye.<em>


End file.
